


My Little Piggy

by VanillaSkys



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Other, Pudge, Ripping suits, Spandex, Tight Clothing, Weight Gain, pudge love, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had been living a life of comfort and relaxation since cuba. Maybe a little too relaxed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Writen late at night so sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes

Ever since the event in Cuba the mutants only ever had to take action when small cults decided they where going to attack the humans. Apart from that Charles and the others had been living a pretty relaxed and normal life. A little too relaxed. 

Hank soon had the word out around the mansion that they were to leave within the next week for Sweden, another cult attack had been planned.

Charles decided to check to see if the flight suit still fitted him, he did this every time for some reason. Erik found it weird but Charles insisted that he had to check just to be sure. This time though Charles was in for a surprise. 

“ERIK !!!” Charles shrill voice rang out throughout the entire mansion. Erik had been sat downstairs sipping his tea when he heard. He bolted up the stairs and through the door into Charles' room. “Charles, what is it are you OK !?”

Charles was stood in front of his mirror, the tight spandex suit on but not zipped up. 

“Erik it won't do up, it fitted perfectly last time I checked !” Charles said, turning to face the other with a distressed look. Erik just sighed and walked over. 

“C'mere” Erik said as he assessed the problem, attempting the zip a few times. “I have a idea” Erik said as he moved his hands, using his powers to move the zip up. It worked, or so they thought. Charles smiled as he looked in the mirror at his reflection, slim with a perfectly curved ass. Erik couldn't help but stare at Charles' ass. Charles' cheeks tinted as he caught sight of this. “You don't need to stare I know I have gained weight ..” Erik soon realised what he was doing. “N no Charles I'm not, I'm sorry I just zoned out !” Erik looked at Charles in the mirror sighing “You look fine” 

Charles went to speak but a small stretching noise was heard, coming from the suit. Charles and Erik watched in the mirror as the suit gave in, the seems splitting exposing Charles softened flesh. The zip packed in as well, ripping free from the fabric leaving Charles leaking out of the now shredded bits of fabric hanging from him. Erik had to suppress the snigger that was threatening to escape. Charles just stood still in shock and horror as his now pudgy belly hung there, all exposed. Charles ears going bright red, followed by his entire face.

“How .. h how has this happened” Charles said hanging his head in shame. Erik smiled at the shorted male, hugging him from behind caressing and kneading the others pudgy middle. 

“Look, we have all been much more relaxed since Shaw, and you are just relaxing and so what if you have gotten a little chubby there is nothing wrong with that .. it rather suits you” Erik consoled the other, he would rather like to see the man with several more pounds on him as well, he hated to see people starve and loved watching Charles eat, he loved the enjoyment Charles took from it. 

“Suits .. me?” Charles questioned, opening his eyes to take a second glance at his reflection. 

“Yes Charles, you are my little piggy” Erik chuckled, snuggling into the smaller male. 

“Oh gee thanks” Charles said rolling his eyes.


End file.
